call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Call of Duty: World at War - Uncut Patchen/@comment-217.253.103.165-20140623170205
HI , ich habe alles so gemacht wie ich es machen sollte nur beim starten kommt erst das kleine Bild CoD WaW Uncut Edition dann blackscreen , n geräusch von Windows . also ich Kopiere mal was in der Konsole stand : ----- Initializing Renderer execing ragdoll.cfg from disk ----- Client Initialization ----- ----- Client Initialization Complete ----- Trying SMP acceleration... ...succeeded. ----- R_Init ----- Getting Direct3D 9 interface... Pixel shader version is 3.0 Vertex shader version is 3.0 Shader model 2.0 code path is available. Shader model 3.0 code path is available. Using Shader model 3.0 code path because it is the best available path on this hardware. Attempting 800 x 600 fullscreen with 32 bpp at 60 hz Game window successfully created. Using 4x anti-aliasing Creating Direct3D device... Com_TouchMemory: 0 msec. Using sum: 0 Database: Assets Sync Started Database: Assets Sync Finished Loading fastfile code_post_gfx Loading fastfile ui Loading fastfile localized_common Loading fastfile common Loading fastfile patch Initializing render targets... Requested frame buffer to be 24-bit color with 8-bit alpha DirectX returned a frame buffer that is 24-bit color with 8-bit alpha Loading fastfile 'code_post_gfx' used 1.13 MB memory in DB alloc Initializing static model cache... Initializing dynamic buffers... Initializing particle cloud buffer... Creating Direct3D queries... Setting initial state... DirectX reports 1024 MB of video memory and 3980 MB of available texture memory. Using video memory size to cap used texture memory at 1008 MB. Texture detail is set automatically. Using picmip 0 on most textures, 0 on normal maps, and 3 on specular maps Waited 24 msec for asset 'shadowcaster' of type 'material'. Waited 1 msec for asset 'shadowoverlay' of type 'material'. Waited 2 msec for asset 'stencilshadow' of type 'material'. Waited 14 msec for asset 'cinematic' of type 'material'. Error: Could not load material "zombie_electric_shock_overlay". Error: Could not load material "zombie_transporter_overlay". Error: Could not load material "water_droplet". Error: Could not load material "water_dynamic_spray". Loading fastfile 'ui' used 39.48 MB memory in DB alloc ------- sound system initialization ------- ------- sound system successfully initialized ------- -------------- GamerProfile_UpdateProfileFromDvars(0): "mis_01" = "0". "mis_difficulty" = "00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000". "cheat_points" = "0". "cheat_items_set1" = "0". "cheat_items_set2" = "0". "takeCoverWarnings" = "-1". "r_gamma" = "1". "snd_volume" = "0.8". "ps3_voiceSpeakerGain" = "". Hostname: Zensiert xD PC IP: Zensiert xD end $init 1483 ms --- Common Initialization Complete --- Waited 240 msec for asset 'loadscreen_mak' of type 'material'. Waited 8 msec for asset 'loadscreen_pel1' of type 'material'. Waited 3 msec for asset 'loadscreen_pel2' of type 'material'. Waited 2 msec for asset 'loadscreen_see1' of type 'material'. Waited 1 msec for asset 'loadscreen_see2' of type 'material'. Waited 8 msec for asset 'loadscreen_nazi_zombie_prototype' of type 'material'. WARNING: Could not find zone 'C:\Program Files (x86)\Activision\Call of Duty - World at War\zone\english\localized_common.ff' Loading fastfile 'common' used 41.51 MB memory in DB alloc Loading fastfile 'patch' used 2.06 MB memory in DB alloc ERROR: image 'images/logo_treyarch_1k.iwi' is missing Couldn't load image 'logo_treyarch_1k' So wenn ich die KOnsole schließe wird das Spiel geschlossen und in der Versions Datei im Spiel Ordner stand auch das ich die Version 1.7 habe . Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir bei meinem Problem helfen, Mit freundlichen grüßen : Dominik ...